Mors Certa
by DoroTastesLikeDinosaur
Summary: Glen contemplates, as he stands at the terrible night of death and fire, as he waits for Jack to come to him. He contemplates and his mind goes hectic, and he knows, or does he know?, that everything isn't going to be the way he wants it to be.


_**Title; **__Mors Certa_

_**Rate;**__ T - Nothing explicit. Angst, psychological insanity, contemplating._

_**Summary; **__"Humans die so easily." Glen contemplates, as he stands at the terrible night of death and fire, as he waits for Jack to come to him. He contemplates and his mind goes hectic, and he knows, or does he know?, that everything isn't going to be the way he wanted it to be._

_**Couple(s);**__ There's slight, but very little, Glen/Lacie and Glen/Jack_

_**A/N;**__ It took me awhile to make up the summary. It was hard since this fanfic is just what Glen thought throughout the whole massacre. I got the inspiration from the newest Pandora Hearts chapter, Retrace 64. There's no spoilers in the fanfic, though. The fanfic is just a small insight of what I think Glen thought and how his mental state was in. I tried to make the itallic words to be what Glen actually thinks to what Glen wants to happen, etc. It's hard to explain. I also wanted to emphasis that Glen wishes he could die like humans and actually join Lacie, but because he's a Baskerville, he cannot go to Lacie but live on the other leader of Baskervilles. I wanted the title of the fanfic to be ironic and something that Glen wished would apply to him. I hope you guys enjoy the fanfic!_

_I do not own Pandora Hearts in any way._

_Enjoy!_

_**Mors Certa**_

_Death is Certain_

_..._

Humans die so easily. One slit to the throat, slicing just deep enough, or some vital vein or artery, slitting a wrist just deep enough, a single hard blow to the head; they just die. Their life is so short yet mine is neverending.

_I envy them._

I pity them. They die so easily and their cherished moments last only but a moment to me.

_But isn't that the same for me?_

They lolly and go about their lives so happily, no cares in the world and ignorant to the other people who suffer around them.

_I hate them._

They always gossip and go about their lives, believing rumors and talk to each others' backs and put on façades to the people they backstab.

_They are hideous._

And yet I had become friends with someone close to this. Someone who was carefree and ignorant that it infuriated me.

_But he's different._

_He's a friend._

_My only friend._

He infuriated me, yet I latched onto him. I seemed to enjoy his visits after awhile. It confused me. I slowly found out how he really was, who he really was.

_Friend._

I was at peace for awhile. But the nightmares kept on coming.

_Because cherished moments last only but a moment to me._

I kept on dreaming of her. My love. My everything.

_Lacie._

But I know that I can't get her.

_Or maybe there is a way._

Even, after all these people I'm slaughtering, all the people who are nothing but small lives to me, I can't get her.

_Yes you can. Because you're doing the right thing._

Am I? Am I doing the right thing?

_Jack. Help me. _

_Help me._

The fire, burning every fibre of my body, the revolting, sickly bittersweet stench of blood filling the air, the blood dripping from my dulled sword.

_Lacie, we'll be together again, won't we?_

_Lacie._

_Lacie_

_Lacie..._

The haunting footsteps grow louder as they move towards me. I make no move to turn. I know who's coming.

_Jack._

_My friend._

_Help me._

"G-Glen...?"

_Jack._

_Jack._

_Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack Jack._

I smile and turn, pointing my sword to him in a sudden swing, spraying the blood on Jack.

"I'm so glad you came, Jack. Please, help me."

And I lung at him, killing intent drowning me.

_Lacie?_

_Jack?_

_Help me._

I'm soon going to be with you Lacie. Aren't you happy?

I am.

_I am._

The sudden pain spread throughout my chest and seemed to numb around the edges of my stomache, neck, and arms. Blood fills my mouth and throat, making it impossible for me to speak.

Memories of Lacie and Jack spring up to my mind.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you..._

And everything fades away, Jack's sobbing, my mind, my surroundings, my thoughts.

_I am dead. But I am alive._

_Lacie, I'm with you, aren't I?_

_No._

_I am not, am I?_

_..._

_End._


End file.
